Cammie, Truth or Dare?
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: Cammie, Zach and their friends are all in a secret passage playing truth or dare. Its Zach's turn to ask someone in their group. When he asks Cammie Truth or dare, what will she say? How will he reply? ZAMMIE! Please review, I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

We all sat in a circle in a cave like secret passage way under Gillian's Lake playing truth or dare. It was me, Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

"Truth or dare?" Liz asked Bex, as if we had to ask. Everyone knew she'd pick dare!

"Dare." She replied in a "duh" voice, cuddling up to Grant, her british accent echoing in the damp cave.

"I dare you to…go kiss Mr. Solomon." she said, we all gasped and giggled like crazy people.

She did, and when she got back she was laughing. "Lizzie you _so_ owe me. I have detention!" she squealed. When she sat back down she looked to Macey.

"We all know you'll pick dare, so I dare you to go tell the headmistress your pregnant with Nick's baby." She exclaimed.

Macey did, and when she came back, all of us laughing, she and Bex _both_ had detention. Macey turned to Zach and grinned and all I could think was _Oh God Oh God OH GOD!_

"Truth or dare?" she asked him, grinning wider after she saw the expression on my face, which I immediately changed to interested instead of omg-im-freaking-out-in-my-mind-what-the-hell-is-she-gonna-say.

"Truth. Because your _crazy_." He replied, leaning back on his hands and waiting for her to say something. "Do you _really_ like Cammie?" she asked him.

"No." he replied plainly. My cheeks get red and I my eyes get blurry. _Why would he ask me out and date me for so long if he didn't like me?_

"I don't like her at all. I love her. I love her more than my life and anyone else's on the world." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

I wiggled into his lap and he chuckled. Macey rolled her eyes at us and they lookd like she was saying "CHEESYYYY!" out loud, though she didn't, it was just her eyes.

"Cammie, truth or dare?" he asked me, smiling. (NOT A SMIRK A SMILE! HA!) He leaned against the dusty cave wall and pulled my closer, sitting up.

"Uh…truth. You and Macey scare me. And Bex! Can't forget her." I said with a giggle.

I never picked truth anyway so I thought I should a few times this time we play truth or dare, just to see what everyone says and how shocked they are that I picked it. In other words, I wanted to see what it was on _the other side._

He smiled and started to dig in his pocket. Everyone else was smiling too. "What in the world are you all smiling for? Just get to it." I giggled again.

Zach pulled out a little black box. "Cameron Ann Morgan will you marry me?" He asked. Liz squealed and fell off Jonas' lap. He opened the little box to reveal a small diamond ring cushioned in red velvet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"What was that Cam?" Zach asked with the smirk I loved oh so very much.

"Yes." I said a little louder, almost crying, smiling at him.

He took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto my ring finger and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Leave it to Zachary Kaleb Goode to make Truth or dare seem like the most romantic game in the world.

Grant cleared his throat because he obviously didn't want to watch us make out.

Zach whispered in my ear "Your turn."

I nodded and started to say something but stopped instead.

I got up and said "One second." Then walked over to Grant.

"Should we tell them?" I asked. He nodded.

I walked back to Zach and stood beside him.

"Cammie has something to tell you!" Grant rushed out before I could even open my mouth.

"Gee thanks!" I hissed at him.

He looked as nervous as I felt. That made two of us. Everyone turned and looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I laughed nervously.

I started to think of how I could explain our little situation in a manner that wouldn't make them yell at us until our ears fell off. Because God knows that wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Grant and I….I…Um…me and Grant are brother and sister." I stuttered out, unable to find the words.

"As stupid as he is, we're related." I added, just to get him. He rolled his eyes and I sat back down in Zach's lap.

They all gasped so loud you wouldn't be able to hear it if the lake caved in and was rushing down the passageway, towards the town ditches and drains.

And the thing about that is, we _almost_ didn't.

Zach grabbed me and turned so the water wouldn't hit me, holding my tight. Everyone else was hanging on to loose flimsy branches sticking out of the walls.

Liz was screaming and Macey was yelling "DAMMIT! I JUST GOT MY NAILS DONE AND THIS ISN'T WATER PROOF _MASCARA!_" Well she sounded pretty pissed.

We stayed like that until all the water went down, soaking into the muddy passage way's floor and rushing to the town.

**Cammie's Point Of View, an hour later in the girl's dorm, Macey, Liz and Bex**

I was coughing as we all squeezed out our hair and dried it, Macey still complaining about her make up and nails.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bex asked me.

"Because I couldn't Bex I'm sorry!" I said for the umpteenth time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

Then we heard a knock on the door and I ran to answer it. It was Grant and Zach. _Oh boy…or, shall I say, oh brother._ I thought, pun totally intended.

So I told the girls I'd be back in an hour and we walked through the halls of the school and outside.

We walked all the way to the edge of the woods inside the walls of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

We stayed silent for a while, listening to the cricket noises and owls and raccoons and other night creatures. It was really nice, actually. But I had to say something to figure out what they wanted to say so I broke the silence. "Yes?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap!

**Cammie's Point Of View, an hour later in the girl's dorm, Macey, Liz and Bex**

I was coughing as we all squeezed out our hair and dried it, Macey still complaining about her make up and nails.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bex asked me.

"Because I couldn't Bex I'm sorry!" I said for the umpteenth time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

Then we heard a knock on the door and I ran to answer it. It was Grant and Zach. _Oh boy…or, shall I say, oh brother._ I thought, pun totally intended.

So I told the girls I'd be back in an hour and we walked through the halls of the school and outside.

We walked all the way to the edge of the woods inside the walls of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

We stayed silent for a while, listening to the cricket noises and owls and raccoons and other night creatures. It was really nice, actually. But I had to say something to figure out what they wanted to say so I broke the silence. "Yes?" I asked.

"Headmis- Your mom told us we have to be your personal protectors now Cams. Because that was not a threat to Gallagher with all the water, it was aimed for you. Someone outside of all of us knew we were in the cave. That you were. We have all of our classes with you now and we are going to share a dorm with you. Headmistress Morgan said you need to gather your things and we'll pick you up from the girls dorm in an hour," Grant rushed out.

"Way to lay it on thick, Grant," Zach muttered out of the corner of his mouth, but we all knew I heard it too.

"But…" But what, Cammie? Nothing. Exactly. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. There is currently no real reason to object. You get to share a room with your brother and the second closest guy in your life. But you'll miss the girls. Bex's early morning punch bag grunts, Liz waking up late, Macey squealing over putting on the wrong nail polish or how your make-up doesn't match your skirt. No girls.

"No. I need Bex. And Macey. And Lizzie. I can't leave them, I've shared a dorm with them since the 6th grade," I said simply. I stood and so did they. They were mirroring my movement, watching.

I looked at Grant. One of my best friends. My best guyfriend. I looked at Zachary. My fiancé. My best friend. My world. And then I looked at the school. And then the woods behind me. And the gate. And the guard tower. Everything is going to change now.

"Your mother said she knew you would say that. She said if you did, we could have a combined room. There is one in the east wing, it's two times the normal dorm size. Three beds on one side of the room and three on the other. Deal? We have to protect you Cammie, either way," he said, slowly stepping closer to me before he brought me to a tight hug.

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. But I didn't want to cry. That shows weakness. And chameleons don't cry. Any good spy doesn't tear up. I hug my fiancé back tightly, of course I'd take his deal.

I then turned and hugged Grant and told him I'd take the second deal, hugging him as tightly as Zach. An ear-piercing gun shot pop sounded through the chilly night air and I felt Grant's full weight against my own and Zachary let out a string of murmured cuss words. I let out a full fledged scream.

"Grant!" I shrieked as I fell on my back and he fell on me, heaving in air. His blood fell to my hands on his back, warm and sticky and smelling of salt and rust. "Zach get mom! Get Joe!" I yelled, pushing Grant off me and leaning over him. Zach was already yards and yards away running to the front way of the school now though. I pulled off my tank top from under my Blackthorne black sweatshirt and flipped my friend over, facing his face to the side so he can breathe slightly easier and press my pink-now-red-tank on his gun shot wound, blinking back tears and some falling from my chin to his pale fit biceps.

"It'll be okay, Grant…I promise…It'll be okay…I swear you'll get out of this fine…we both will…" I murmured through a pink face and steady stream of hot salty tears, really only trying to reassure myself.

"JOE! MR. SOLOMON!" I yelled to the sprinting figured across the huge school yard. My mother as well as Bex and Jonas were behind them. She sped up at the sight of her boyfriend on the ground as did Jonas with a terrified expression on his face. A burning sensation seared my arm as a bullet rang through the air to my bicep and I shrieked again, holding my arm with my left hand, my other hand still weakly holding the tank top to Grant's wound.

"Grant…" I mumbled as I stopped screaming because I couldn't hear his life-line groans. He breathed out and in heavily and Zach yelled my name in the background. I held a wad of Zach's sweatshirt sleeve on my wound as well as my tank pressed harder but carefully on Grant's back and let him go as Joe and Jonas lifted him, getting him to the infirmary with Bex.

My mother fussed over me and Zach picked me up very carefully, my left side against him bridal style, and sprinted to the infirmary, quickly catching up to Grant's party and continuously asking if I was okay. But of course I was. I was only worried about my brother. He could be dead…all because someone wants ME dead. My brother. My caring, careful, over protective, secretive brother. Is he even alive now as they carry him beside me to the school infirmary. No. He has to be. Because he is Grant. My brother. And he has to be.

I get dizzy as we run, things brushing against my wound, and dark spots dance over my vision till they swell and take it over as a whole. And I can't see. And then I can't hear. Or touch. Or feel. And I am floating in darkness. Nothingness.

**Sorry its so short guys! And sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Very sorry. I love writing this one I just hadn't been able to find time but I promise I will try hard to from now on. I have a lot going on right now is all… anyways, review, favorite, subscribe, read more! I love you guys! –Me 3**


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP

_"Grant…" I mumbled as I stopped screaming because I couldn't hear his life-line groans. He breathed out and in heavily and Zach yelled my name in the background. I held a wad of Zach's sweatshirt sleeve on my wound as well as my tank pressed harder but carefully on Grant's back and let him go as Joe and Jonas lifted him, getting him to the infirmary with Bex._

_My mother fussed over me and Zach picked me up very carefully, my left side against him bridal style, and sprinted to the infirmary, quickly catching up to Grant's party and continuously asking if I was okay. But of course I was. I was only worried about my brother. He could be dead…all because someone wants ME dead. My brother. My caring, careful, over protective, secretive brother. Is he even alive now as they carry him beside me to the school infirmary. No. He has to be. Because he is Grant. My brother. And he has to be._

_I get dizzy as we run, things brushing against my wound, and dark spots dance over my vision till they swell and take it over as a whole. And I can't see. And then I can't hear. Or touch. Or feel. And I am floating in darkness. Nothingness._

_UNRECAP_

**Zach's POV**

**3:27:09 a.m.**

I knew we shouldn't have gone out so far. Should've gone to the dancing pavilion to talk. No one would've gotten hurt that way. But I'm sure my mother would've found a way anyways.

"We just drained the pass way that was flooded. The water is back in Gillian's lake, we will have to notify students of the happenings tomorrow. Classes will be held in tighter areas, sublevels more secured, and gates more guarded. We just doubled on guards and 7 M16 agents-" Mr. Solomon paused to say 'No Miss. Baxter, not your parents', "will be arriving tomorrow to speak to the student body. Grant should be fine, waking up tomorrow afternoon."

Solomon was walking through with the headmistress, looking over Cammie, then the boy who hasn't left her side yet, also known as me.

He then moved on to check up on Grant, Bex having fallen asleep in the chair by his infirmary bed and murmuring something about not wanting the pineapples…

Cameron groans beside me just after my eyes droop shut and they pop back open, watching her intently as her delicate, perfectly eye lashed eyes flutter open.

"Zach…" she groans. Her voice is cracky and weak, she sounds-and looks-so frail…

"Cammie…shhhhhh. You're okay," I say, kissing the hand I've been holding for hours.

"But Grant…" she says weakly.

"Grant will be fine too. They took out the bullet, out of your arm and his shoulder. It didn't get too close to his heart so they said he should wake up by tomorrow-or technically _this _afternoon-and be back in classes on Monday. It's only Friday sweet heart. He'll be perfectly fine, ready to go and absolutely clueless in time for afternoon tea," I tell her, smirking. I think it's half the words I say that makes her smile, but the smirk too.

"Baby, you have worry lines," she grins, brushing her soft hand over my face.

I'm pretty sure she saw my facial expression because she weakly giggles and goes, "I'm kidding. What happened after I was out?" she asks me.

"Grant and you went into the infirmary. You scared the hell out of me, Cams… you were in there for hours with Grant… I started to think… things… and… gosh, Cams…" I say. "But you're okay now. And I'm happy. Your mom was running around to find something to busy herself with so she didn't have to think too much. Abby arrived from in town an hour and 39 minutes ago. Solomon was chasing her around to calm her.

Lizzie met Jonas in here, but they went to bed an hour ago. No. make that, Jonas dragged her out bawling an hour ago and ordered her to go to bed or he'd hold her down and drug her up with melatonin."

**Cammie POV**

I missed a lot…I missed too much…

_It was just a few hours…_

Shut the hell up Sherman, I told the voice in my head. I named it Sherman when I was nine. I felt creative that day…

"I'm sorry I scared you," I tell Zach, leaning against his side, him leaning on the bed with his elbow propping him up.

Someone screamed and there was a small alarm going off a few beds away. Bex was yelling for Mrs. Caprey, the school… nurse/doctor/surgeon/etc. Grant….That's all I could think of. Grant, Grant, Grant. Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant.

"Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant," I said out loud, only in whispers, till my voice caught on with the panic in my head and I yelled, "Grant!"

Mrs. Caprey rushed over to my brother, pulling the curtains shut around him and ordering Bex away, Jeremy, the infirmary guard and one of my best friends, dragging her away with what will be a black eye for him in the morning. And a few more kicks. That'll leave bruises.

"GRANT!" I yelled louder, trying to sit up though it hurt like hell. "GRANT!" I shrieked. Jeremy went over to me after getting Bex out of the infirmary and held down one arm, Zach on the other, both trying to calm me down, both trying as hard as they can as I shriek and scream and shake and cry until I lose my voice. And my energy. And before Mrs. Camprey can pull back the curtains again, I am out. Because of Jeremy's melatonin pills.

When I wake up again, I have a severe headache. I groan softly and lean to the side. I feel a warm body next to me. I open my eyes slightly and its Zach's. and we're in our new room. In his bed. And it's light out. And the clock says noon. And he has his arms tight around me, my bed arm in a lovely black cast. And I am in his hoodie and a pair of my own Sophie shorts. And I am smiling.

And it's a dream.

I am floating in darkness, bouncing around in my own pounding, dark head. In my conciousness, I can hear whispers. I am near waking up…

**You likey? You no likey? You leave review? Yes, you leave review. Yo tell me what you likey and you no likey. I likies my fans. I loooooooooooooves yuh. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**When I wrote 'And it's a dream,' at the end, I meant her being in her new room with the girls, guys, and Zachary. Sorry I got you all confused back there.**

**Also; Omigawd I looooooooove getting reviews from you guys. Its just so great and lovely and sweet and it makes me get a fuzzy feeling inside. Please keep the reviews coming, every single one of you. Also, for those of you who have accounts, you guys can totally pm me to talk if you wanna. Though I don't answer back straight away I do answer eventually, whenever I can. For those of you who don't have an account, you should all totally make an account my lovelies! All you need is an email, easy as pie! c:**

**I love you guys so much. Xoxo, Megan. You loving, hopefully loved author.**

**P.S. I'm sorry I left the story for so long, like I said, I got uber busy and distracted with other things. I'll try to update every week, maybe twice, maybe even three times, I dunno, we'll have to see. OMG THE FAIR IS IN TOWN! I LOOOOOOVE THE FAIR UBERNESS TIMES TEN. **

**Dear , I LOVE YOU! I have noticed that you review a lot. So yeah. I had to say that. I loves you times a bajillion 3333**

**Same above for . ! 3333**

**I love all my other fans too children! I would just love you more if you reviews XDDDD ;D**

**So I think I'm done with talking and blabbing for now.**

**NOW, FOR THE MAIN EVENT…..**

_Someone screamed and there was a small alarm going off a few beds away. Bex was yelling for Mrs. Caprey, the school… nurse/doctor/surgeon/etc. Grant….That's all I could think of. Grant, Grant, Grant. Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant._

_"Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant, Grant," I said out loud, only in whispers, till my voice caught on with the panic in my head and I yelled, "Grant!"_

_Mrs. Caprey rushed over to my brother, pulling the curtains shut around him and ordering Bex away, Jeremy, the infirmary guard and one of my best friends, dragging her away with what will be a black eye for him in the morning. And a few more kicks. That'll leave bruises._

_"GRANT!" I yelled louder, trying to sit up though it hurt like hell. "GRANT!" I shrieked. Jeremy went over to me after getting Bex out of the infirmary and held down one arm, Zach on the other, both trying to calm me down, both trying as hard as they can as I shriek and scream and shake and cry until I lose my voice. And my energy. And before Mrs. Camprey can pull back the curtains again, I am out. Because of Jeremy's melatonin pills._

_When I wake up again, I have a severe headache. I groan softly and lean to the side. I feel a warm body next to me. I open my eyes slightly and its Zach's. and we're in our new room. In his bed. And it's light out. And the clock says noon. And he has his arms tight around me, my bed arm in a lovely black cast. And I am in his hoodie and a pair of my own Sophie shorts. And I am smiling._

_And it's a dream._

_I am floating in darkness, bouncing around in my own pounding, dark head. In my conciousness, I can hear whispers. I am near waking up…_

"Grant…" I groan aloud as I wake up. People say I have been doing that a lot lately. Every time I wake up. They say they can't blame me though. But they aren't really telling me that I do so. They are talking about it among themselves as I sleep. Because although I can hear them in my sleep, I can't wake up and answer back because my body-my brain-just won't let me.

"Right here, Cams…" this is the first time he'd answered with words and not a moan. From so close. Just a bed away. He reaches a hand out half way across the space from my bed to his and I hold it, weakly squeezing his palm in mine.

Grant. My brother. He's okay. He's ok because they moved him and that's how I know. "Where's Zach?" I ask after a moment. We haven't let go of each others hands yet.

"He went to eat. He hasn't eaten in two days, Cam. Not much, anyways. Just drank some water and a few apples. But you can't live on water and apples. He's been more worried about you than me, kiddo," he tells me, a crack in his voice at each word, but I can tell without turning my head that he is grinning at how 'love sick' we are, as he would say.

"Are you going to be okay, Grant…?" I asked him after a moment.

He chuckled at me and it made me smile. "In the midst of the C.O.C, Zach's mom, your lovey dovey romance and your own injury, you're worried about _me?_" he asks, still chuckling before he answers with, "Yes, Cammers, I'll be perfectly fine."

I felt a little teary eyed. Maybe it was the pain leeching through the shoulder to my neck. Maybe it was the though of Zach almost getting hurt. Maybe it was Grant summing up my life in one sentence at that moment. Who knows. Maybe it was all of it jumbled together to create me.

I squeeze his hand again before Ms. Caprey comes through the infirmary doors from her connected office and goes, "Oh, Cameron, dear! I'm glad you're awake, you will be discharged from the infirmary this afternoon if you feel alright. Speaking of which, how are you for now?"

"A little hungry…" I said as my brother's stomach growled. "And so is Grant," I smiled a bit again.

She nodded, going for the service phone to call in whatever was for lunch for Grant and I to nibble at. She got Jeremy to set us both up and Zach came in to sit and eat with us as well as Bex.

"So, Zach, what is our plan of action once Grant and I both get out of the infirmary?"

**Likey? No likey? Gusta? No gusta? Pleeeeease, pretty pretty please with a me on top, pleeease review! I just looove getting your guys' feedback. I like knowing what you all think about the story! Pm me, review, I love you all!**

**Xoxo, Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Are you going to be okay, Grant…?" I asked him after a moment._

_He chuckled at me and it made me smile. "In the midst of the C.O.C, Zach's mom, your lovey dovey romance and your own injury, you're worried about me?" he asks, still chuckling before he answers with, "Yes, Cammers, I'll be perfectly fine."_

_I felt a little teary eyed. Maybe it was the pain leeching through the shoulder to my neck. Maybe it was the though of Zach almost getting hurt. Maybe it was Grant summing up my life in one sentence at that moment. Who knows. Maybe it was all of it jumbled together to create me._

_I squeeze his hand again before Ms. Caprey comes through the infirmary doors from her connected office and goes, "Oh, Cameron, dear! I'm glad you're awake, you will be discharged from the infirmary this afternoon if you feel alright. Speaking of which, how are you for now?"_

_"A little hungry…" I said as my brother's stomach growled. "And so is Grant," I smiled a bit again._

_She nodded, going for the service phone to call in whatever was for lunch for Grant and I to nibble at. She got Jeremy to set us both up and Zach came in to sit and eat with us as well as Bex._

_"So, Zach, what is our plan of action once Grant and I both get out of the infirmary?"_

"What do you mean 'plan of action'?" Zach asks me.

"We are going to fight back, are we not?" I ask him incredulously.

"We are. You need to rest. So does Grant," he says.

"No we don't, we'll be fine, we need to know what's happening and they're after me and him, not you guys," I argue.

"Grant almost died, Cameron!" Zach and Bex say in unison.

I sit up quickly. "_Don't tell me my own brother almost died, Rebecca and Zachary, I was right there with him!" _I yell and fall back on the pillows, angry and in pain from sitting up so quickly and yanking my shoulder.

The beeper on the monitor goes off to show my 'muscle stress' is up and Ms. Caprey hurries in, rushing Zach and Bex out and calms my fuming self down. I look over at Grant. He looks back. He looks upset. Or disappointed. Or both. I turn over on my left side so my back is to him and try to nap. I know I won't be discharged from the infirmary now.

I skip eating.

When I wake up, Grant is sitting in a chair beside me, staring intently upon my face.

"Yes?" I blink at him sleepily.

"You were asleep for six hours. It's 6:27 in the evening. You were murmuring in your sleep. Two hours and 18 minutes, 32 seconds, after you fell asleep, a bird pecked on that window-" he pointed to the window across from our beds "-and you cried in your sleep two hours and forty-six minutes ago."

"Good evening to you, too," I say sarcastically.

He grins, just slightly to where the corners of his mouth are barely turned up and his teeth are just barely showing. It makes me smile.

"Sorry about getting so mad at Zach and Bex…" I say quietly.

"I was mad too. I just didn't voice it, though I think you did that for the both of us…" he full-on grins now.

I giggle a little and blush. It's true. I did voice myself enough for both of us.

In that moment, Ms. Caprey comes in with Zachary and Rebecca.

"Grant Newman-Morgan, Cameron Morgan, you may be discharge from the infirmary now. The headmistress requested you to be present in a meeting in her office in exactly 27 minutes. Please get dressed and she said to be on time," she explains.

I immediately take off my hospital gown and Zach and Grant gasp at my boldness before seeing jean shorts and a t-shirt of Grant's under it.

"Okay…" Grant says. "And when did you steal my shirt?!" he adds.

"Not steal. Borrow. Like 2 weeks ago. It's pretty comfy…" I murmur the last one and giggle. "And you'd be surprising how comfy jean shorts are."

"Let's goooo, Cams," Grant says, shucking on his khaki shorts and a Hollister shirt while I brush my hair and we set off for my mother's office.

I like how we just completely ignored Rebecca and Zachary. I won't call them their normal every day names until I'm not mad at them. So maybe tomorrow. But not now.

When we open the door to my mother's office, everyone is there.

Solomon, Abby, Macey, Liz, Nick, Jonas, Mom, Agent Townsend (Who Solomon was glaring at furiously with an arm possessively around Abby) and a new guy.

"Who's that?" I ask my mother once I get over to her.

"That is…"

**NOT GOING TO BE UNCOVERED TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUA HA HA HA! Man I love you guys…haha. Likey the chapter? No likey? Gusta? No gusta? (Gusta means like in Spanish sillies.) I hope you guys like the chapter. Love you all sooooooo much. Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_FLASHBACK_

_I like how we just completely ignored Rebecca and Zachary. I won't call them their normal every day names until I'm not mad at them. So maybe tomorrow. But not now._

_When we open the door to my mother's office, everyone is there._

_Solomon, Abby, Macey, Liz, Nick, Jonas, Mom, Agent Townsend (Who Solomon was glaring at furiously with an arm possessively around Abby) and a new guy._

_"Who's that?" I ask my mother once I get over to her._

_"That is…"_

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry it's been so long, here's the next.**

"This is James Freeman, Cameron. He is a student from Blackthorne, he'll be accompanying you on your newly assigned mission starting tomorrow," Mr. Solomon explains.

"What mission that starts tomorrow?" I ask cluelessly, along with Grant in unison. I have a feeling our friends knew about this before we even got out of the infirmary…

"a mission in Italy, you'll get your covers tomorrow morning. It's only Zachary, James and Cameron going though, sorry Grant, you will have to sit this one out," my mother says in an ending the conversation tone and dismisses us all to our dorms.

Grant and I make plans to sleep in a secret room through a secret passage way near sublevel 2 to avoid our counterparts and other friends.

We get in our jammies, I pack for my month long mission, we get beanbags, pillows, blankets and some snacks from the kitchen for Grant and I's midnight munchies.

We then go down, get our dinner from the kitchen and eat it in the secret room.

Dinner is ham, macaroni and cheese, rolls, choice of drink (we both got Dr. Peppers) carrots and ranch dip. My absolute favorites for my last night here before I have to leave and be away from this wonderful, magnificent, amazing cooking for an entire month with a complete stranger and my boyfriend that is currently aggravating me by keeping things from me and siding with others.

In the morning, we wake up at 3:00 a.m. (according to the alarm clock Grant decided to drag along for me, but really it is 3:01:46) and I get up, turn it off, leave a nice little sisterly note for Grant right on his forehead with a sticky note, and I go to the private Gallagher airstream, file into the private jet with James in front of me and Zach behind me and we head for Italy.

There are six seats on each side of the jet, two at each small table facing each other. I sit across from Zach, the aisle between us, James going to find the food cart, but he was sitting in front of James. Zach had sit down on the plane first, I decided to be close but not too close. The aisle is about 3 feet across. I quietly watch out the window as the clouds pass below.

"I'm sorry," Zach begins after two hours, sixteen minutes and 43 seconds of flight and pure silence. James clearly fell asleep somewhere.

He puts his hand out midway across the isle to me for my hand and I stare at it for a moment, thinking. But I miss him to much to refuse his apology. So I take his hand and he yanks me over into his lap. I squeal because as soon as I land in his lap, my back to where I was sitting, he squeezes my but with both hands.

Just then, James walks in looking like he just woke up, coming back from his venture to find the food cart, and clears his throat, I blush and sit beside Zachary in James', slapping his hand away from my backside and James sits in my old seat.

**Sorry it's short but I just really wanted to update.**


End file.
